baseball baka!
by typicalyaoifangirl
Summary: Gokudera is confused by his feelings for Yamamoto and also tries to understand whats the big deal with him and baseball. told in Gokudera's pov
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own hitman reborn

Told in Gokudera's pov

Yaoi yamagoku

BAKA=IDOIT

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

I hate base ball! I think it's the most stupid game on earth, all you do is hit the ball with a stick and run around a diamond. It makes no sense to me why anyone could love it so much. I definitely don't understand why he's so obsessed with it. He takes it so serious its just a game….right?

after school at Tsuna's house:

Playing videogames at the 10ths house is always special, just being by his side is a great honor to me unfortunately the baseball baka has to ruin it.

All of a sudden out of no where he burst through the 10ths door." Gokudera, Tsuna you gotta come you gotta come"! He yells excitedly.

I of course ignore the baka but the 10th being the great guy he is humors him. "Whoa, whoa Yamaoto what is it where do we have to go"?

"To my game of course"! He flashes a big grin. "Eh? Game you mean me one of your baseball games". The 10th ask.

"Yeah; yeah I got two tickets for this Fridays game do you guys want to go"? Yamamoto asked hopefully.

Again the 10th being a great guy said yes. After handing him the ticket Yamamoto turned and tried to give me a ticket as well.

I looked at the ticket then at him was he serious I thought I told him hundreds of times that I don't like baseball! "I don't want to go to go to some dumbass baseball game". I said bluntly

"Gokudera"! Tsuna yelled. "What? I don't want to go". I explained.

"Yeah but you don't have to say it so harshly you could hurt yamamoto feelings"! He exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna hurt his feelings right Yama…eh"? I stop in the middle of the of my question as I turn and see yamamoto staring at the ticket with a disappointed look on his face. He wasn't looking forward to me going was he?

He notices me staring and slaps a big smile on his face but I could tell it was fake. "I'm ok if Gokudera doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to go". He smiles at me and Tsuna says good bye and leaves in a hurry.

"Hmm? If he says its ok I guess its fine then". The 10th says. "I guess so". I say with a tinge of guilt.

At home in bed:

I cant sleep. Danmit! What's wrong with me why do I feel so guilty? He said it was fine right so why do I feel like this? I don't understand when I saw his disappointed face instead of his usually happy dopey grin it sort of hurt deep inside. I sometimes question my feelings for him.

At first I hung out with him because I had to, you know for the 10th but then we became friends I think. Then it happened one day, I saw it. Standing by the gate I saw him at practice, in his baseball uniform covered in dirt. He had a bat slung over his shoulder and I could see sweat dripping off of him. Add the determined look on his face I couldn't help but shiver and think wow how sexy!

Wait sexy! The hell? Confused I don't know where that thought came from? that's not all though then I heard my name being called. Looking up I saw him waving at me smiling a bright cheery grin. "Ah"! Wha….I feel a shudder go down my spine as I blush. Wait blush! The hells a matter with me? Did I just feel…. aroused? "Arghhhhh"! I screamed frustrated ran home and buried my self under my covers.

I still don't under stand what happened that day but now every time I see him I cant help but remember that day. Sigh~ maybe I don't want to go to his game because I don't know how I'll feel when I see him in his uniform with that determined look on his face? Why does he confuse me so much I …. I just don't know?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if I owned hitman reborn Yamamoto and Gokudera would be more than just friends!XD

Yamagoku if you all ready didn't know

Enjoy!

Tuesday morning walking to school:

So sleepy! Last night I didn't get much sleep, all the thoughts in my mind were driving me crazy. Why does that baka plague mind so much its starting to really piss me off! Sigh~.

"Gokudera…. Gokudera"! I hear a voice say

"HUH what"? I ask while snapping out of thoughts. The 10th is looking at me with a concerned face.

"Are you okay Gokudera you seem a little out of it"? He asks.

"Oh I'm fine no worries 10th". I tell him reassuringly. "Well ok but you can tell me if something is bothering you". He says smiling. Wow what great boss!

"Right"! I tell him. We start walking again only to be interrupted by the baseball freak.

"Morning Tsuna Gokudera"! He beamed while swinging his arms hanging them on both our shoulders.

"Wha"…..I get off balance.

"Whoa Yamamoto"! Tsuna says surprised

"Hehe! Hey guys"! Yamamoto says excited

Aw great there goes that stupid grin again! Why is he so damn happy all the time! Its really getting to me but I don't know why? Sometimes I think his smile is actually really charming which is stupid because I'm not suppose to think he's charming at all!

Plus him being this close to me is ….is…well too damn close ok! Is he doing this on purpose? Does he know about my mixed feelings? Is he trying to confuse me? Grrrrrrrr! This is so annoying!

"Gokudera….GOKUDERA"! Someone yells my name again.

"Wha"! I snap out of my thoughts once again. Now I see Tsuna and Yamamoto looking at me concerned.

"Are you sure your ok Gokudera"? The 10th asks again.

"What somthin wrong? What is it Gokudera"? Yamamoto asks with even more concern then Tsuna.

"Ah…..its nothing"! I yell and rush ahead of them feeling a blush spread to my cheeks. Danmit!

"Whoa wait up Gokudera"! I hear the 10th say. I don't care though because I don't want him or Yamamoto to see my flustered face sigh~ this is just to much for me!

Classroom:

This..is..hell! My life is going to hell, sitting here in class, listing to the teachers boring lectures I cant pay any attention at all. The only thing I can do is stare at Yamamoto. I'm trying to look at the board but my eyes seem to drift back to him! I think something is seriously wrong with me.

Why? Why cant I look away? May be its that look on his face? I thought the only thing he seemed serious about was baseball but now he has this serious look on his face while looking at the board. It reminds me of that day…..I often wonder why I felt like that and why but I'm beginning to understand.

May be ….may be these thoughts, these feelings were because I have feelings for Yamamoto?

(five seconds after thinking that thought and going white and solidifies from shock)

_**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG**_…."um Gokudera are you…alright"? The teacher asks concerned.

_**BANG, BANG, BANG**_…..still banging my head on the desk I look up and calmly state " ah don't worry I'm just trying to knock some sense into head and get rid of some terrible thoughts".

"Ah well if you"….the teacher starts but is interrupted when I start banging my head again.

_**BANG, BANG, BANG (blood starts to trickle down my forehead but I don't really care)…ah~ there really is something wrong with me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I love yamagoku! I hope you do 2!

Disclaimer: you should know me by now, I don't own hitman reborn wish I could.

Enjoy!

Tsuna House:

"Hey has anyone noticed Gokudera acting a bit weird"? kyoko asks.

"Yeah he has been acting weird he's always zoning out". Tsuna says.

"Ehh? Maybe there's something wrong with him"? Haru states while playing with Lambo.

"LAMBO THINKS GOKUDERA IS ALWAYS WEIRD"! Lambo yells.

"I-Pin thinks Lambo kun is weird". I-pin tells Lambo

"Wha. Lambo thinks your weird". Lambo retaliates

"No you are". I-pin shots back To Lambo

"No you"!

"No You"!

"No you"!

"No You"!

"No you"!

They both run off after each other Haru runs after them.

"Wait Lambo, I-pin stop"! Haru yells.

"I'm worried about Gokudera, I noticed he acts strange when ever Yamamoto is around did they have a fight"? Kyoko asks concerned.

"No not that I know of". Tsuna replies.

Looking back he notices that Gokudera has been avoiding yamamoto. Ever sense the day yamamoto asked them to come to his game. Gokudera has been making up excuses to meet up him and yamamoto. They must be a bunch of lies because today he made up an excuse about trying bianchi's newest recipe.

Gokudera would kill himself before he did that!

Gokudera's house:

Why the hell did I agree to do that! I agreed to try bianchi's recipe on accident, it just came out. I only agreed because I needed an excuse to not see yamamoto.

Argh! I think I'm gonna fuck'n die! My stomach hurts like hell, I'm surprised I didn't get knocked out yet by this poisonous food .

I'm starting to get pretty damn desperate for excuses but I really don't want to see yamamoto.

I was surprised at what he did today.

Leaving school I saw him at my locker the look he had on his tore my heart. I didn't know what to do my breath was caught in my throat and I just couldn't move.

He looked so sad and defeated so I just stood there and watched what he was doing. He reached in his pocket and took out a small piece of paper and slid it inside.

Slowly he turned away and left but not before whispering

"please come….I really want you to see me play".

After he left I went to my locker and saw that he put a ticket to his game inside I guess he really does want me to go. But why? Why does he want me to go this badly. The look he had made him seem he desperately wanted me to come.

So I took the ticket and stuffed it in my pocket. When I got to the school gate I saw the 10th talking to him. They both waved for me to come over but yamamoto was smiling and I could tell that it was fake. It hurt a lot to see him like that. So I made that crazy ass excuse and now here I am on the floor trying not to blow chunks because of bianchi's cooking.

I wonder what I'm going to do though? Should I go? If I did would it make him happy? Would I finally be able to see that stupid grin again instead of that half ass smile.

Argh! what the hell should I do? All this worrying is giving me a head ache on top of my stomach hurting.

I think I'm really gonna die!

**Hi! Just wanted to say thanks for emailing me, sorry for not replying I sort of just checked my email sorry my bad XD. **

**Anyway I'm glad your enjoying my story it's the first long story I'm doing and like Gokudera I don't know what to do either. Got any ideas? If not don't worry ill think of somthin! XP!**

**PS: sorry for putting Gokudera through all this mental and now physical torture. Hehe! Please don't hate me? XP!**


	4. Chapter 4

I love yamagoku!

Disclaimer: I don't own yamamoto or Gokudera…..wish I did though.

Enjoy!

Gokudera's house:

It's a bright sunny day all the houses on the street seem nice and cheery, well freakin do for them. Right now I could care less how nice and sunny it is outside. I don't want to go anywhere today but bianchi wont fuckin leave me alone! I just want to stay in bed jeez~

"Hayato"~ bianchi says my name for the fifth time now frustrated.

"Go away" ~.I say to tired to look at her.

"Hayato you promised Tsuna and the others you'd go with them today"! She nags.

"Oh was that today sorry tell them I'm sick or somthin". I say annoyed.

"Grrrrrrrr! You said you would go so your going! Now get up I don't have time to mess around with you I'm planning to go spend time with reborn san today". She yells pissed off now.

She pulls off the covers, drags me from my bed to the bathroom and throws me in the shower Then turns the water on.

"If you go back to your bed ill shove my cooking down your throat! Now stop acting like a baby and get ready". she rushes off.

"Humph! She might act nice most the time but when it comes to reborn san she gets really bitchy"!

Sigh~

I don't want to go anywhere, not to some dumb amusement park. Especially not with him going. Why did they decide to go anyway?

Oh yeah they planed this before any one knew about the baka's game. Maybe I'm the only one who forgot.

Damn! I still don't want to go but I also don't want to bianchi's nasty ass cooking shoved down my throat!

Sigh~

I just hope I don't get stuck alone with him, they always like to split up when we go to things like this.

amusement park:

Damn my luck!

I got stuck with the baka!

Everyone just split up right when we got here. The 10th went with kyoko to the twister, Haru took Lambo and I-pin to the merry-go-round, and the other baka kyoko's brother went running off after seeing the prize booth's, also bianchi took reborn san to the food stalls.

Now I'm stuck with yamamoto, damn my luck!

"Gokudera"! I hear a voice yell in my ear

"Ouch! What"! I scream back.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to hurt your ears, its just that you were all spaced out". He says looking down

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention". I look away.

I don't want to look him in the face. Argh! This is so awkward!

"Um…..so what do you want to do first". I hear him ask.

"What"? I ask .

As I look up I see yamamoto looking at me awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other.

"Wha….what do you want to do"? He scratches the back of his neck and looks away.

"Um"…I trail off.

Is he embarrassed? Oh maybe this has to do with the other day by my locker he acted strange, but why? Wait is he acting this way because of me? Why? I don't understand but maybe he's having strange feelings about me as well.

"Gokudera"? He calls my name quietly.

"Um anything's fine with me". I whisper

"Really"!

"Yeah"….

"Then lets go"! He yells excited

"Whoa wait"….he grabs my hand and rushes ahead dragging me with him.

He drags me from ride to ride. The twister, the cyclone, the ufo, bumper cars, and of course all the roller coasters.

Even though I was starting to get a headache from all the flipping and dipping and knocking back and forth I was still having fun and yamamoto looked so happy. I finally got to so that dopey smile of his again and got to hear that annoying ass laugh of his, But You know…it really wasn't so annoying this time. It sounded nice and actually relaxing to hear. Seeing yamamoto like this made something click inside me.

I….I like yamamoto.

I don't understand why I would like a retarded baka like him but I guess I just do. Maybe its because of the way he makes me feel on the inside when I'm around him, how it just feels so right being next to him.

And now we're on the Ferris wheel sitting side by side sharing a tub of popcorn. The scenery looks amazing as the sun sets. It feels so relaxing and peaceful right now.

Without paying attention our hands touched each others.

"Ah! Sorry I wasn't paying attention". I tell him

"Oh! Its okay neither was I"…he trails off.

Oh fuck! Now everything's gone awkward again!

"Gokudera"?…..

"Yes"? I look up and see him starring at me with that determined look of his. I couldn't help but feel my face heat up.

"Um…I was wondering if you got the ticket I um…put in your locker"? He asks me.

"Oh! Yeah I uh did….so you were the one who put it in my locker"? As if I didn't already know.

"Yeah I did…so are you…..are you going to come"? He said looking down.

"….yeah ill come".

He looks up with a simile on his face

"REALLY"! He exclaims

"Uh yeah sense you keep asking , ill go so that way you wont bug me anymore". I lie, actually I really do want to go.

"YAY"! He yells and jumps up and down spilling our popcorn.

"BAKA STOP WE'ER ON A FERRIS WHEEL"! I yell at him to make him stop.

"Oh sorry! Hehe"! He sits back down still smiling and laughing like a retard.

Sigh~

"Baka"!

**Yay! I finished the chapter finally! Hehe! Sorry it took me a long time for this chapter I was trying to fit in the idea that someone gave me. O thanks again for the idea you know who you are Hehe! XD**

**Anyway I'm glad you enjoy my story so much thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Yamagoku rules! :3

Disclaimer: don't own but wish I could

Now enjoy!

Baseball field:

"Yeah"!

"Woo"

"Go yamamoto"!

Everyone's cheering for the baka, I cant blame them though he's actually really good. Probably the best on the field!

I've never been this interested in a baseball game ever, I guess being obsessive over baseball pays off when it comes to skills.

"Yeah go yamamoto"! I hear the 10th yell beside me

Of course yamamoto waves back while grinning stupidly. What amazes me is that right after Tsuna waves back his focus go's right back to the game and I get to see that determined look again.

I cant help but smile at him, even though he's usually a goof ball right now he seems so cool.

"Hey Gokudera why aren't you cheering"? Tsuna asks me pulling me out of la la land.

"Oh! 10th sorry, I guess I'm not the cheering type". I smile at him

"Oh well ok at least you're here thought you wouldn't show up, but you seem happy to be here did you make up with yamamoto"?

"Make up"…oh I forgot they thought we had a fight!

"Uh yeah we made up Hehe". I laugh nervously

"Oh well good you guys had us worried". He smiles and turns back to game.

Sigh~ I could never tell the 10th that the only reason I was avoiding yamamoto was because of how my feelings were becoming strange.

At least I accept how I feel about the retard, but I'm still debating over if I should tell him or not. I lost three hours of sleep thinking about it.

I decide that I would tell him after the game, so right now I'm extremely nervous!

It's the last inning and the games tied yamamoto team is up to bat. Yamamoto is clean up.

"Hey while yamamoto is in the dugout were going to give him some encouragement want to come along"?

Tsuna said

"Huh? Um no I'll stay here". I answer. I'm to nervous to even face him

"Oh well alright". He said and left with every one else.

Sigh~ the 10th probably thinks I'm a bad friend sense I wont go and encourage yamamoto, but I cant help it. I'm so nervous.

Man this sucks even after I accept my feelings for him I cant help but worry. Why is thinking about him causing me a headache?

Grrrrrrrr! This is so frustrating! Its only like this cause I'm fuckin scared! I mean what if he doesn't like me? What if I tell him and he hates me and thinks I'm gross! What if…..what if….. ah god I think, I think I'm gonna….oh shit!

runs to water fountain and pukes (**a/n: sorry Gokudera!~**)

At water fountain:

I cant believe I psyched my self out so bad I puked! What the hell is wrong with me?

Sigh~ (**a/n: I just noticed I make him sigh a lot oh well XD**)

"Are you alright?"

"What ….huh?" I jump up and turn around.

"Ah!"…..just the person I didn't want to see right now!

"Uh yamamoto…..um hi." I smile awkwardly.

"Hey." He smiles back.

"Where are the others?" I ask

"Oh well they went back to the bleachers, I came to get a drink really quick but I was wondering where you were." He tells me.

" sorry about that anyway um good luck!" I try to scurry away.

"Ah thanks!" Hey yells back

He turns to get a drink but I cant help but want to talk more with him. I also cant help but want to tell him how I fell. I feel like I'm gonna explode! Danmit!

that's when it happened my mouth just moved on its own I couldn't stop myself…

"I LIKE YOU YAMAMOTO!" I yell at him.

Time just seemed to stop and yamamoto turned to look at me with a stunned face.

"What?" He asks quietly

"Uh…um" I stammer.

Shit, shit, shiiiiit! Why did I say that Danmit. I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came to my mind…..RUN AWAY!

So I did.

At least I tried but something yanked my arm and pulled me back.

THUD…

"Ow! What the hell!" I yell.

"Opps um sorry Gokudera".

"Huh?…"

"Um sorry for that but its just that …. What you said ….did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said…you like me."

"Uh ….huh?"

"You said that you liked me…well screamed it actually! Hehe." He grins that stupid ass grin at very bad time.

"Um….yea….yeah I did got a problem with it." I look away with a scowl and a blush. Damn!

Man this is so embarrassing ! Why did I have to open my big mouth!

Then yamamoto turns my head to face him

Actually I don't have a problem at all because…I like you too!

"Wha….."

I get interrupted when out of no where yamamoto connects his lips with mine.

Ah!

Everything seems to disappear all I can focus on is him and wow…he's a good kisser!

As we pull apart I can all ready tell me face resembles a damn tomato but right now I really don't care.

"So um yeah like I said I like you to!" He smiles at me

Hah~ I cant help but sigh, I know I sound like some love sick school girl but right now I'm so relieved.

We get off the ground still smiling at each other, I seem to be I daze really.

"So are you going to cheer me on?" He asks with a grin

"Huh um….sure I'll try." I tell him

"REALLY…..GREAT!" He picks me up squeezes the life out of me!

"OW, OW OKAY LET GO!" I scream at him.

"Oh sorry I just got excited…I mean I really wanted you to be here and now that you are I just cant help myself!"

"That reminds me why were you so bent on me coming to your game anyway." Honestly curious.

"Oh! Well…um I wanted to impress you I guess….he trails off.

"Impress me huh." I smirk at him

"Uh yeah." He looks at his feet.

"Hmm~ well then if I cheer for you, you better make sure to win. I don't want to waste my breath if your team is going to lose." I smirk at him again.

"Uh….RIGHT!" He salutes and charges to field like he's ready to do battle. I cant help but laugh!

After that our school won of course because of yamamoto. The other team got really scared because he seemed more like beast than actual human being. Some even claimed that his eyes were burning with fire! I never knew that I could motivate him that much.

At yamamoto house:

"You were awesome yamamoto, when you were at bat you turned into a beast!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yeah! I never saw anyone hit so many homeruns before!" Said Haru.

"Yeah me neither." Kyoko smiles

"Yep that's my boy, now who wants sushi!" Yamamoto dad exclaims

"YEAH!" Everyone yells

"Hey Gokudera come to my room really quick ok?"

"Um ok sure." I reply

While going upstairs I notice that he's acting a bit weird, like he's nervous for some reason. I brush it off anyway. I go in his room and sit on his bed surprised that his room is actually really clean.

"Um well you know about this afternoon by the water fountain…..he trails off.

"Oh um yeah….I trail off as well.

Does he really want to talk about this right now and here!

"Well I did my best today because of your encouragement!"

"Hn really I didn't notice." I smirk

"Ah yeah! I won just like you told me to so um…he trails off again and looks at his feet.

"What?" I wonder what he's trying to say.

"Ah well I was thinking that I could get a reward for my efforts!"

"A reward?" I ask.

"Yeah!"

"Like what?"

"Um well…..

He comes up to me and whispers something in my ear…...

"Ah! Wha!" I cant help but blush Damnit!

"Uh Hehe!" He grins that stupid ass grin.

WHAM!…..

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! GOKUDERA!"…falls to the floor.

"BAKA!" I yell as I rush down the stairs.

Grrrrrrrr! I still cant help wondering why I would like a retarded baka like him!

End~

**that's it people! I hope you liked it I'm thinking of making a one shot of this but I'm going to start something else that's about naruto and sasuke. I hope you enjoyed this story though ! XD**

**p. s: if your wondering what yamamoto asked for well use your imagination!**


End file.
